


Zwei Gesichter

by ArchiVasofski, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Спецквест [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiVasofski/pseuds/ArchiVasofski, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: у Солдата на стенах десятки масок, которые принадлежат не ему





	

У Солдата есть маска, которую он называет «Баки»: мягкая улыбка уголками рта, тёплый взгляд, всегда адресованный только Капитану, чуть покрасневшие щёки. Будто от большого и постыдного наслаждения. Солдат надевает её часто, замечая каждый раз, что снимать её всё труднее. Она сильнее пристаёт к лицу, держать в руках маску всё приятнее. От него всё меньше Солдата и всё больше — Баки Барнса. Ещё два года назад такой расклад вещей бы вывел его из себя, но только не сейчас.

Где-то далеко Стив оглядывает свою скупую коллекцию масок-эмоций, останавливаясь на самой родной и любимой: честности. Аккуратно прислоняет к лицу, оглаживает себя пальцами по скуле и дальше — линии челюсти, совсем не чувствуя стыка там, где маска плотно садится на лицо.  
И Стив, и Солдат носят маски, точно зная, что каждый прикрывается, может, чем-то другим, глубоко внутри ощущая совершенно противоположные эмоции.

Только Стива не мучают кошмары, стоит ему сменить одну маску на другую.

Солдат же забивается в углы, царапает виски короткими ногтями до сукровицы на пальцах, орёт на каждого демона, который выбивается из-под маски, который хохочет или плачет, который кричит пьяные откровения или шепчет нежные глупости. Это не его, Солдата, маски, он украл их из воспоминаний Баки Барнса, это он лжец и обманщик, это всё он виноват, что тени подбираются к нему каждую ночь, обступают, и кричат, и смеются, а он может только выть и пытаться ударить хоть кого-нибудь ножом, выстрелить, оставив очередную щербинку на стене. Он может только… ничего. Выть, орать, а утром, стоит солнцу взойти, он может пошатываясь, подняться, добрести до ванной, смыть кровь.

Найти маску. Надеть её, крепко прижимая острые углы к лицу. До крови нажать. Почувствовать себя живым через

три,

две,

одну.


End file.
